My Best Friend Betrays Me
by callum.foster.82
Summary: Sirius Black In His Sixth Year At Hogwarts He And Arianna Potter Have Sex One Year Later A Marriage Law Is Implanted And Arianna Has To Return To Marry Sirius What Will Happy.
1. Chapter 1

Best Friend Betrays Me

Chapter 1 Prologue

Little Arianna Potter Was Sitting At The Bar Drinking While Everyone Was Partying It Didn't Really Feel Like It "Hello Little Aria Potter" "Hello Sirius" "Why Are You All Down In The Dumps"? "My Boyfriend Cheated On Me And She Started Crying" "Do You Want Me To Bash Him He Growl" ."

No I Took Good Care Of That" "That Good Come On Let Me Take You Back To The Common Room Ok". We Walked Back To The Common Room In Silence. Thank You Again Sirius Goodnight She Started Walking Away When He Pulled Her Back To Him And He Kissed Her On The Mouth Sparks Flew And She Felt Electricity Shoot Up And Down Her Arms She Started Taking His Top Off "Let Take This More Private" Sirius Said I Nodded What Arianna Potter Didn't Know Is She Just Made The Biggest Mistake Of Her Life.


	2. Chapter 2

Best Friend Betrays Me

Chapter 2 Finding Out She Pregnant/Healer Appointment

Sirius Has Been Avoiding Me "He Must Be Guilty Because I'm James Sister "Move Out Of The Bathroom Everyone I'm Going To Be Sick Her Best Friend Carmen Sanchez Held Her Hair Back For Her. Arianna Stay There I Will Be Back She Brought Back A Pregnancy Test Arianna Pee On The Stick And We Will Have To Wait For 10 Minutes Ok I Started Pacing The Bathroom Than The Alarm Went Off " I Can't Look Carmen Ok She Slowly Walked Of To The Sick And Her Friend Look Down And She Turned Pale And Looked At Me Your Pregnant I Suddenly Felt Light Headed And Fainted I Keep Hearing The Words Arianna Arianna Than I Just Fainted.

Carmen Panicked Wingardum Levoisa And Ran Out Of The Door Out Of Gryffindor Tower Into The Castle And Out Through The Corridor And Into The Hospital Wing "Madam Pomfrey Madam Pomfrey" "Arianna Fainted Why Child She Pregnant I See Sit Her On The Bed Please. Madam Pomfrey Waved Her Wand Around Arianna Sat Up "What Happened" "You Fainted Arianna Madam Pomfrey Said I'm Going To Check The Baby Know" Ok She Pulled The Machine Out "This Cream May Tickle Madam Pomfrey" Apply The Cream.

And Pulled The Sonogram Out And Moved It Around The Stomach There Your Baby She Could Here A Heart Beat "Madam Pomfrey How Come There Two Heart Beats She Looked Around Congrats Miss Potter You Are Going To Have Twins" She Turned Pale Would You Like To Know The Sex Of Your Baby's Yes Congrats Miss Potter You Are Having Twin Boys I Want You To Come Back Next Month For An Appointment Ok Carmen Help Her Up And Took Her Back To Gryffindor Tower To Sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Running Away

Arianna was walking along the black lake, there was that prick Sirius Black kissing Holly Parkinson **"EWWW!**. She never going to tell him about our sons well my sons knows. She ran all the way to Gryffindor tower made shore no one was in the dorm shove everything into her trunk, and made it smaller so she could fit it in her pocket she than started writing letters to her best friend, and family.

**Dear Carmen **

**My best girlfriend I can't let you suffer because I'm pregnant I'm sorry I will be back soon I promise. I will send you an address soon please don't tell my parents or James **

**Love from Your Best Friend **

**Arianna Potter **

**Dear Dad, Mum, James**

**I'm sorry I have to go I can't let my family suffer for my mistake that why I have to leave I hope you all know I love you very much **

'**Love From Your Loving Daughter **

**Arianna Potter **

She sat the letters down and started running as fast as she could she turned around and looked at Hogwarts one last time **"God Hogwarts is beautiful" **and she dissaprate away.

Carmen Sanchez went up to her dorm looking for Arianna **"Arianna it time for dinner"** she knocked and open the door **"That weird all her stuff is gone". **She walked over to her bed there was two letters one for me and one for her parents, and James she open it said

**Dear Carmen **

**My best girlfriend I can't let you suffer because I'm pregnant I'm sorry I will be back soon I promise. I will send you an address soon please don't tell my parents or Sirius **

**Love from Your Best Friend **

**Arianna Potter**

She reared it over and over again. No she said no and started crying she picked up the other letter and ran out of her dorm and all the way into the great hall James was surrounded by his gaggling girls who glare at me when I approach especially Lilly Evans. James looked into my eyes **"Carmen what wrong" "Here Read this and this is for you".** He looked up at her and grab her hand "**come on Carmen", **and that is the start of the search for Arianna Potter will she be found.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Giving Birth

It been 8 months since Arianna Disappeared she now lives in Salem in America, and goes to school there. It was known summer , and the day was August 17th 1977.

Arianna Potter was nine months pregnant, and about to give birth. She was up late at night reading baby books getting prepared for her baby's when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach she looked down her bed was wet she was thinking for a thew minutes **"Ow My Water Broke".** She got out of bed than she scream out and clutch her stomach in pain she waddle over to the fire place step in she yelled out **"Salem Witches Institute Infirmary" **,and landed in the infirmary of Salem Witches.

"**Miss Potter what seems the matter" "My baby 's are coming" **Madam Harington came over and led me to the bed she waved her wand around my stomach, and it glow bright blue "** Miss Potter these baby aren't coming for a while so I'm going to feed you this potion to stop the pain call me when you need me" "Ok thank you". **For the next thew hours she just sat there thinking about her parents, James, and Carmen , and Sirius wishing they were all here with her than she started screaming.

Madam Harrington came running, and waved her wand around her stomach **"Your baby's are ready to come know start pushing on the count of three 1,2,3" "PUSHHHH!" " 1,2,3 PUSHHHH! " 1,2,3 PUSHHHH.** That went on for the next hour and a half **" I can't do it anymore I'm to tired" "Come on just one more push and you can see your baby's" **She Nodded she also had tears going down her checks. " **AHHHHHH! 1,2,3 PUSHHHH. **A thew minutes later she could here cries go around the room and she started crying.

Madam Harrington put her boys in her arms I will be back in a minute for their names she smile and worked off she looked over at both her baby's she knew what she was going to name them. "**I'm Going to name this baby** **Leon Morgan Black , and this baby Matthew James Black, "Ok thank you **and she walked away.

Leon had Sirius grey eyes his nose and his facial features. He had my skin completion and my lips, and of course Sirius hair. Matthew had Sirius hair, and Sirius Eyes, and my nose my facical features lips, and skin completion she looked at her boys and smile she was glad she had them here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 1 Year Later/ Receive the letter

The year has gone very fast yesterday she celebrate her boys first birthday she also finished her sixth year at Salem she has a very good life in America. But today the day of August 18th 1978 her life comes crashing down.

It was early on a Tuesday morning the twins were still sleeping they got there sleeping habits from Sirius and in summers usually sleep until 12 noon this summer. She was at the table reading the American Wizarding newspaper when she got an owl from Carmen it said

**Dear Arianna, Leon, And Matthew**

"**You're going to have to return to England Arianna they have implemented a marriage law, and guess who I have to marry? Your brother James. I'm so excited where going to be sisters don't be surprise if you get a letter today I can't wait to see you and the boys **

**Love From **

**Carmen Sanchez **

She started crying she was happy for Carmen but she didn't get married she mighty even though the person and her Boys might hate them her boys come first she just sat there thinking about her life and what it might become there was a tapping at her window **"Here goes nothing".** She let it in it drop the letter and went again she just stare at it for half an hour "**No that another"** she rip the letter open and started reading.

**Dear Miss Arianna Potter**

**The Wizarding Population of Britain in 1978 Has Decline so the ministry has decided to implanted a marriage law. You have to be married by December 1978 she have been pregnant with at least one child within in two years you are to have 7 children if you already have 7 children you are exempted .**

**Arianna Eloise Potter Is To Married Sirius Orion Black**

**We hope you are well**

**From The Ministry Of Magic Britain**

She ran to the toilet and threw up everything she had in the past two days **"Ma are you ok the boys said" yes boys I'm fine"**

Come and sit on the couch they walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch "**boys how would you like to move to England to meet your grandparents and maybe your dad" Yes Ma ok what would you like for lunch?" Chips Ma Ok"** She walked into the kitchen thinking will my family expect us and will Sirius.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Returning To England**

**Are you shore you have everything boys" yes ok everything waiting in our new apartment in England" Thank you everyone for everything" Are you going to come and visit" "Yes I Will Goodbye" **they touch the port key and landed in there apartment in London "**Mummy can we visit grandma and grandpa" Ok hold onto my hands" **and they dissaprate to Godric Hollows.

They landed near the statue Arianna felt very nervous know will her parents hate her she grab onto Leon, and Matthew hands and walked up to her parents' house. Her heart started beating faster she knocked on the door and waited than the door open there was Charlotte Potter her mother. **Arianna is that you" Yes Mum it me" Arianna Why did you leave? "Come along boys can you go and play outside for a thew minutes" "ok ma" **and they ran outside. **"Mum I didn't want you James,dad,and Carmen to suffer" "Mum during my fifth year at Hogwarts I was drunk and Sirius got me pregnant that why I ran, and I have to married Sirius I don't know what he will do when he finds out" Come and introduce me to my grandsons'.**

"**Boys come over here" "Yes mum this is grandma Charlotte hello my name Leon Black, And My Name Matthew Black" **and they ran over to her and hug her Charlotte had tears in her eyes "**Come along boys I will make you some sandwiches while I bring grandpa, and uncle James home" Ok" "Mum yes dear there going to hate me aren't they" " No honey they want they will be angry at first though" **Arianna Nodded and they all went and sat on the couch waiting for them and half an hour later they both dissaprate into the kitchen.

**Mum, Charlotte what wrong" "turn around boys Arianna they both ran to her and hug her where missed you so much never leave again" I don't plain to" **than they turned around **Who are they? They are my sons Matthew Black, and Leon black" **James and dad looked livid** "boys go outside please and they ran off "SIRIUS GOT YOU PREGANAT IM GOING TO KILL HIM PROTEGO" NO YOU ARE NOT SIRIUS DOSENT EVEN THOUGH I WILL TELL HIM EVENTUALLY. **

"**Ok tell us where you been"** they still look angry "**I've got my owls and I have to go to Hogwarts for my Seventh Year ok I've been in Salem America I've attend Salem for the rest of my fifth and sixth year they were born on August 17****th**** 1977 I got a job and I've earn a heap of money where living in London, and I have to married Sirius we know". Would you like to meet you Grandsons, And Nephews Yes please?**

The boys come running in sit down Leon, and Matthew He your uncle James and this grandpa hello hi within in the hour James, Mum, And dad were telling the boys storing of when I was growing up and they started laughing I smile I have my boys and my family know all I will need is Sirius than I will be happy.

**Thank you to the 376 people that have read this story **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Return To Hogwarts/Sirius Finding Out **

Today date was September the 1st 1978 the day im returning to Hogwarts for my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. **Boys do you have everything to go to grandma" "Yes" "where going to miss you mum" "I'm going to miss you to" "come on let go" **and she held onto her trunk and her boys hand and dissaprate to the entrance of kings cross. **"Grandma, Grandpa" "Hello Boys" **they held onto there grandpa hand **"I can't believe my baby grown up she in her final year of Hogwarts and a mother" shush shush it ok I'm not going to go anywhere" "Someone waiting to see you"** I smile and held my boys hands and walked up to the barrier I was very nervous I closed my eyes and walked through the barrier and then suddenly I was jumped.

"**Arianna Potter I have missed you so much" **her best friend Carmen said. **"I've missed you to Carmen "and this must been Leon, and Matthew" "Hello I'm Leon Black, and I'm Matthew Black you're so adorable she said and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "Boys I love you so much but I'm going back to Hogwarts so we can have a better life**" they both were crying they both grab onto her legs** "Mama please don't go" "I'm sorry boys **she walked into the compartment and fell into her seat and broke down** "Goodbye mum, and dad I love you all. The train started moving I waved until the train rounded.**

Sirius Black dissaprate to Godric Hollows so he and James could go to Hogwarts Together. He knocked on the door **"Come in Sirius".** He open the door and walked through the lounge room there were two boys playing they were looking up at him he breath catches in his froat he knew perfectly well that there his and Arianna sons he suddenly felt very angry and he storm into the kitchen. **"THERE MY AND ARIANNA SONS ARENT THEY" **"**Yes** **Padfoot"** "**where is she going" "back to Hogwarts" ** he storm out of the house and dissaprate away to Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Discussion with Sirius

Arianna and Carmen enter the great hall people were talking about her and me and Carmen sat at the Gryffindor table with everyone staring at her and everyone talking about her. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and everyone was silently. He started saying all the same things in his speech that we have all herd before than she herd **"Can everyone welcome back Arianna Potter" Can Miss Potter stand up please" **I stood up and everyone turned to my direction I felt very awkward.

And then I sat down **"Also I would like to welcome James Potter and Sirius Black back to the school. James Potter will teach Defence against the Dark Arts and Sirius will teach Charms welcome Professor Potter, And Professor Black.** They enter the hall through another door she looked at Sirius her breath catched in her froat he looked good she thought but he grey eyes bore into her green eyes he was angry and she looked away and started eating in silence Carmen stare at her she was worried seeing Sirius might make Arianna run away again.

Arianna and Carmen were running up the corridor laughing to Gryffindor tower Sirius said "**Miss Potter can I talk to you in private" "I will meet you in the common room Carmen"** she nodded and walked away Sirius drag her down the corridor **"Ow Sirius your hurting me" **he pushed her into the classroom and locked the door and put a silence charm on the door. **"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT OUR SONS" "Sirius you wouldn't of wanted them I was 15 and you were 16 you wouldn't of wanted to give up your partying ways" I LOVE YOU ARIANNA MY HEART SHATTERD WHEN YOU LEFT ME I LOVE YOU AND THOSE BOYS SO MUCH. **

He storm up to me and kissed me full on the mouth sparks flew it was heaven I pushed him away Sirius I need some time to think I will set up a meeting for you to meet the boys and she ran out of the room leaving behind a heartbroken Sirius.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Sirius Meet His Sons for the First Time

Been two months since the term started it was a week before the Hogsmeade Halloween weekend "**Professor Black may I speak to you in private certainly Miss Potter" **they walked into his office. **"My parents said they will bring the boys** **up on the Halloween weekend" "That **It **great Arianna I can't wait I've got to go to class but I will see you soon" **he walked around the desk and kissed her on the cheek she blush he smirked and left the room. While walking down the corridor he's thoughts were Arianna if you think I'm giving up your got another thing coming.

Arianna was walking down the corridor to Sirius office it was very cold she was excited to see her boys and for them to have their dad. She knocked on the door **"Come In" **Arianna open the door her mouth drop open there was Sirius with no top on and his six pack showing she was drooling her thoughts "**were I really love this man"**. Sirius smirk "**yes he thought were she finds me attractive still**" **"Hold on one second Arianna I'm just trying to find a top ah here it is" **He slip his top on took Arianna hand in his and walked out of his office to Hogsmeade.

They walked down to Hogsmeade in Silence. Sirius was worried his sons wouldn't like him and Arianna was worried about how the boys will take to him. She opened the door to the three broomsticks everyone stop and stare she felt self-conscious so Sirius took her hand and pulled her along to the bar. **"A private room for Potter" "Please follow me" we** followed her up the stairs and into the first door. "**Mama Mama" "My boys **she hug them really tight **"Have you been good for grandma? "Yes mamma who that Mama" That your dad **for a moment the boys stare than start running **"Dada Dada" **and they ran into his arm as soon as they were in his arms he started crying.

For the next hour the boys and Arianna and Sirius started playing Sirius pulled out the ring he got down on one knee everyone stare **"Arianna Eloise Potter I love you I want you to be the mother of my children and I want you to be my for the rest of our lifes" YESSS Sirius I love you very much I always have and always will" **she jump into his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth **"Ewe mummy and daddy ewe" " boys in a few years you want find that ewe" ** than Sirius winked "**Come on boys let go to Honeydukes" ** their thoughts were everything feels right for once.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Everything Comes Crashing Down

Arianna felt like she was on cloud nine everything was going perfect with Sirius until the start of the Christmas holidays of her seventh year at Hogwarts when it all comes crashing down. It was late at night she was walking around the black lake when she saw some people kissing she whisper **"Lumos" **Sirius pushed Parkinson of him she felt that her heart was crush she felt stupid for believe him to be change . He turned around "**Arianna" **she started running away she heard footsteps behind her and she was grab around the middle **" Just leave me be Sirius please" ** He loses his grips and he watched her run away he started crying he knew what he had to do he ran to the flew **"Potter Manor".**

"**Sirius Honey what wrong" "I was walking around the Hogwarts Grounds along than holly Parkinson came up and kissed me I pushed her away but Arianna saw and thought I was cheating"** he started crying again Charlotte Potter pulled him into her arms and let him cry she know knew Sirius Black really did love her daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Christmas, There Wedding, Forgiveness

It been two days since Arianna, Sirius and James, and Carmen have come back from Hogwarts Carmen and James are already married so she know Carmen Potter Nee Sanchez. It Christmas tomorrow and the day of Sirius and Arianna wedding and they still haven't talked Arianna has been voiding him at all costs even at dinner she would sit at the other side of the table. The night before the wedding Arianna wouldn't even look at Sirius he face turned red than he said **"THAT ANOTHER ARIANNA WHERE TALKING ABOUT THIS KNOW "He** took her hand in his it felt warm and took her out of the room and shut the door and said Arianna if you listen to me and looked into my memory's please "**Ok Sirius" ** she put her head into the pensive.

**Sirius was walking around the black lake by himself thinking than some spoke to him. "Hello Sirius" Holly what are you doing I'm doing this she kissed him on the lips he pushed her away "No Holly I love Arianna she pushed up against the tree and kissed.**

Arianna looked up at him with tears in her eyes **"I'm so sorry Sirius" **she hug him **"It ok but just you know you're the only girl for me know Arianna Eloise Potter you and my boys are the only thing that matter" Oh Sirius **she kissed him on the mouth "Come on let go and tell the family where sorted everything out know there sorted that out they can't wait till tomorrow they will be husband and wife.

"**Come on padfoot get up your getting married" "It half past 10 prongs" **Sirius ran into his room had a shower and got dressed and ran out the backdoor up the isle and waited for his wife to been to become his**. "you look beautiful darling "thank you daddy" "I just can't Believe it in a thew minutes I want be Arianna Potter" "You will be Arianna Black and you want be my little girl anymore" I will always be your little girl and she kissed his cheek" "are you ready to be Mrs Black" I'm ready as I will ever be".**

The music started playing Arianna was very nervous Sirius was looking at her as she walked up the isle with love in his eyes they stopped her dad said to Sirius **"Look after my daughter Sirius" "I will sir I love her" **the priest just started reading the stuff out of his book Sirius and Arianna didn't listen until he said you can ready your vowls know.

"**Sirius I've never told you this I've love you since the summer before my first year at Hogwarts. I love you laugh I love your messy hair and grey eyes I love how your love and I love how you're a good dad.**

**Arianna I've loved you since my sixth year at Hogwarts I've loved how your funny I love your green eyes and long red hair and how sometimes you got me out of dentiton sometimes and I can't wait to start our life together. **

"**Do you Arianna Eloise Potter Take Sirius Orion Black As Your Husband "I Do" Do you Sirius Orion Black take Arianna Eloise Potter As your wife I do" "I would know like to welcome Mr and Mrs Black everyone cheer **and they walked down the aisle and out of the wedding followed by everyone **"This is beautiful mum thank you" "That fine dear" **They sat down and started eating after eating they danced the night away. "**Sirius can we go" "ok dear"** they said goodbye to everyone and disparate away.

Thank you to everyone for reading my story I know this chapter not my best


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Finding out She Pregnant

It January know it been a month since she become Mrs Black and know I've got six months left at Hogwarts. It the 30th January 1979 I started eating some chicken than I suddenly felt sick **"Excuse me". ** I ran out of the hall into the first floor bathroom and started spewing up everything I've had in the past few days. Someone was holding her hair **"Thank you" "Arianna where going to madam Pomfrey know you been sick for going on two weeks something wrong" "Ok Sirius" **they walked all the way to the hospital wing together. "**Mr and Mrs Black what seems to be the problem" "Arianna been sick a lot lately ok" "Arianna and Sirius have you thought that Arianna might be pregnant." "No" "I will do the Test know than" can you sit on the bed please"**

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand around and her stomach showed Orange. ** "Congrulations Mr and Mrs Black you are 1 month and 1 week pregnant I will leave you along" "where pregnant Sirius said I'm so happy are you happy I'm very happy Sirius where all going to be one big happy family" **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Six Months Later healer appointment

I'm know seven months pregnant I've just graduate Hogwarts madam Pomfrey going to train me to be the school healer she wants to leave Hogwarts in 1983. My Boys are excited that they're going to be big brothers my family happy me and Sirius are happy and that what matters. Today where going to St Mungos **"Sirius are you ready to go" "Yes Dear" "They walked into the flew and yelled St Mungos" **the healer came out is** "Mr and Mrs Black here" "Yes" "Come Along" **we followed the healer down the corridor and into the rooms **"So Mrs Black have you been eating healthy yes have you had any morning sickness "not that good" "Can you get on the table please" "Ok" ** he waved his wand around her stomach and there 7 month old baby appeared in a ball.

"**Your baby is very healthy they are growing at the right rate there is no medical problem with them and would you like to know the sex?" "Yes" "congrats Mr and Mrs Black you are going to have a baby boy" ** "**A Boy" **they started crying **"where going to have another son" "Here your pictures" "thank you healer" "Come on let go home"**

'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 the Birth of Jackson John Black

It was the 31st August 1979 it was late in the afternoon the boys were at her mothers and dads. It was late in the afternoon when Arianna was at the sink when she suddenly felt pain in her stomach she scream **"Arianna darling what wrong" "Sirius you egg head my water broke"** "**Oh My God" he** started running around the house gathering everything **"Come on let Go"** he took her to the flew and yelled "**St Mungos" "Excuse me healer MY WIFE IS GIVING BIRTH" "Can you please follow me into the birthing sweets"**

They sat Arianna on the bed this baby is coming know **"Ow Sirius it hurts so much" "I know sweet he said but at the end of this we will get to see our little boy ok" Mrs Black it time to push ok 1, 2, 3 PUSH, 1, 2, 3 PUSH, 1, 2, 3 PUSH **this went on for the next two hours when Arianna finally broke Sirius wrist and scream **"YOU ARE NEVER EVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN SIRIUS ORION BLACK". "come on Arianna one more big push than you get to see your Little boy "Ok she said 1,2,3 PUSH. ** There was a cry that went around the room Arianna was in tears so was Sirius. **"Would the daddy like to cunt the cord" Yes please" **he cunt the cord wrap his son in a blanket and held him .

Suddenly Arianna was spewing Up and started closing her eyes **"Name Him Jackson John Black **and she closed her eyes **"Mr Black you need to leave the room" "**He walked out of the room the Potters came up and asked "**What Wrong" "Something wrong with Arianna"** "he started crying someone took Jackson from him and he started to cry.

It was 11.00 O'clock at night when a healer came out **" I'm Sorry Arianna Black Is dead" "No she can't be dead they all scream "No "No "I'm going to see Arianna" **and he left them and went back into her room

'


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

Chapter 14 Part 2

He walked into the room and stares at her cold body and started to cry he sat down in one of the chairs and started talking to her. **"I'm so sorry Arianna I didn't want you to die I will just tell you something I've loved you since my second year of Hogwarts I just used those other girls for you to notice me. And I will always **time **"Hello" **someone said he looked around then down **"Arianna your alive!"** "**Yes I'm alive" "It Ok Sirius"**

The rest of her family ran into room she herd words **"Arianna, Your Alive, Thank God,** they all ran and hug her and the healer said "**Everything going to be ok and I'm sorry**" he left the room **"Where my baby's" "Mummy boys **they ran to her and jump on the bed and hug her "**Have you been good" "Yes" well this is your baby brother Jackson John Black" whoa he has our hair but Leon eyes and nose and my lips mummy yeah he looks a lot like you both" we will come back tomorrow her mother said I nodded" "I'm happy I have you and my boys and I'm very content with my life" I love you Sirius Black and I Love you Arianna Black **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 Epilogue

It was the 1st September 1992 the black were getting ready to go to back to Hogwarts. Leon and Matthew are going into their fifth Year and are both in Gryffindor, Jackson going into his third year and are in Gryffindor and Natasha going into her First year, Adam is 9 Years old, Amelia 7 years old, and Saxon 5 years old.

"**Is everyone ready to go" "yes"** they all piled into the car and started driving off to Kings cross so "**Leon, And Matthew are you looking forward to the quidtitch Season this year because your captains " yes we going to frash slytherin" "Boys play nice Sirius said and laughed" "So Jackson are you looking forward going to Hogsmeade yes I can't wait and I'm going to try out for chaser this year" That great son" "Natasha What House do you want to be in at Hogwarts ever Ravenclaw Or Gryffindor but not Slytherin Yuck everyone in the car laughed. "Where here".**

"**Hello Arianna"** her and Carmen hug "**How was Australia Carmen I haven't see you the whole summer I've missed you it was great and I missed you to" Aunties she got hug and nearly bowled over" Hello did you have a good summer" and I see your scars have Healed Harry, and Elizabeth yes is the others ok there fine" ok thank you auntie Arianna he hug her again.**

In the Potter family there Harry and Elizabeth who are going into second year at Hogwarts, Arthur Potter 10 Years Old, Jaxon who 8 Years Old, and Keith and Susan who are 6 years old.

"**Come on everyone James, and Sirius said **and put their children luggage on all of the luggage carts and gave them to their children to take and followed them through Kings cross to the barrier **"Ready everyone" "ready" **and they all ran through the barrier together.

It was nearing on 11oclock they all found a compartment together know **Leon and Matthew please try and be good and work hard this year on your owls" we will try mum and they smirk" Jackson keep up the good work and have a good school year" and Natasha don't be nervous everything will be fine and we don't care if you're in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Or Slytherin we love you and boys look after your sister please. "Yes mum" **and they ran onto the train and stuck there heads out the window and waved until the train rounded the corner.

"Arianna started crying "**What wrong honey I'm just going to miss them" "I'm going to miss them to" Come on Adam, Amelia, And Saxon where going to uncle James place"" yay" **and they ran out of the barrier so fast Arianna and Sirius had to run to catch up with them this is there life and they are happy.

Thank you for reading my best friend betraly I am going to do a story on their kid's school days but the next story I'm doing is on The Third Generation of Potters and Weasley thank you again for reading

From

.82

'


End file.
